Caught On Camera
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Naley, Haley and Brooke are caught on camera by an, obviously stalking student, What happens when after all he’s recorded, he shows to the whole school? How will people react with What really happens in the household, some sad, and some funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught On Camera**

_**

* * *

** _

**A/U: Here's the scoop, It's set in Season 1, like after Haley and Nathan have said 'I love you's' but Brooke and Haley are BFF's, even though Haley's still the shy girl, people know her a little, but not a lot.**

**Haley and Brooke are caught on camera by an, obviously stalking student, What happens when after all he's recorded, he shows to the whole school? How will people react with What really happens in the James/Davis household, funny moments, and some not so funny, quite sad actually. How will Nathan act to all of Haley's secrets? (Don't worry their not breaking up, if anything they get stronger ha-ha)**

"Okay here are all the rules, listen closely, because I will not repeat them." Whitey began speaking into the Microphone that echoed, bouncing off the walls, watching all the students in the Gymnasium quiet down. "Rule Number one: No Leaving the Gym, you signed up for this little, 'thing' so you're locked in here. Rule Number Two: No Funny business, None of that P.D.A" He ordered. looking directly at the Basketball team and the Cheerleaders. "You hear that Scott?" He asked.

"Wont happen sir" Nathan smirked, and Whitey turned to Haley and she blushed a little.

"I'm sure It wont, am I right James?"

"Yes sir…" Haley replied quietly, her being the shy girl, she didn't like being addressed, especially in front of the whole crowd of people. Nathan glanced at her and smirked at her innocence and she just shrugged slightly.

"I'll keep them under control Coach, you can count on me!" Brooke exclaimed loudly and gave a salute with her hand. The coach gave a laugh and nodded.

"I hope I can, you are the School President after all."

"Geez, Are you done Coach! I just wanna have some FUN!" Tim asked glancing all the cheerleaders up and down and smirking at them. Brooke and Peyton rolled their eyes and Haley chuckled watching the scene.

"Smith, Please. Shut up" Whitey yelled, and Tim's eyes widened and he nodded sitting back in his seat and Nathan laughed. "One more rule: No FIGHTING, I don't want to come back to dead people and blood!" He exclaimed looking at Nathan again. Nathan sighed.

"It wont happen Sir" He repeated and Whitey nodded.

"Alright." He agreed and walked over to the Gym door, taking out his key. "Your now locked in, have fun, but not to much fun! I'll see you guys at 10:00 A.M. Sharp!" He yelled, looking the gym door to leave every Junior in the gym.

"Whoohoo! He is gone! PARTY TIME!" Tim yelled and everyone cheered, well except for Haley who just laughed at Tim's actions, Nathan smirked, walking through the crowd, trying to find his girlfriend. Finally finding Haley, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she instantly laid her head back.

"Hey baby, miss me?" He asked giving his 'Scott' Smirk.

"Oh yes, so much" She smirked back, turning in his embrace, she gave him a sweet kiss and he smiled looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your beautiful" He told her quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, she blushed a deep red and smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, he smirked at her shyness and both their head's jerked up as they heard a huge screech come from the Microphone.

"Oh yes, A room full of ladies, Chris Keller likes!" Chris smirked through the microphone, using his lame 3rd person, he thought of himself as popular, while everyone else just hated him. "As we all know, we are locked in here, so we might as well have some entertainment. Is Chris Keller right?" He asked, and there were murmurs of agreement throughout the gym. "Well, I've got some entertainment myself." He started and people looked confused. "Who can answer this question. Who do you think, IS the Shyest, quietist person in this school?" He asked and people murmured their answers then all eventually looked back at Haley, Haley blushed.

"Whatever…" She mumbled and Nathan glared at Chris.

"What are you getting at Keller?" He asked, wondering why he was talking about his girlfriend.

"Calm down Nathan, You'll See, Haley James, The quiet girl, the shy girl, not many people know the real her. We'll get back to her, Now who is the loudest, most un-shy girl in this school?" He asked and everyone looked at Brooke and she smiled and nodded.

"That's me! You're very own Brooke!" She smirked smiling brightly.

"Not many people know the REAL Brooke Davis either" Chris exclaimed and Brooke chimed in.

"Hey why are you talking about me and Haley anyway!" She yelled and Haley began.

"Haley and I" She said loudly and people chuckled, Nathan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Hales, Just a minute okay?" Brooke glared at her and Haley nodded slowly. "What do you want?" She asked Chris and he just smirked.

"Okay everyone, for the last month, as a project for… fun I guess, I put camera's through out shy girl Haley, and Loudmouth Brookes, house's. I put everything I found interesting in this little video, Don't worry, no naked scenes, Brooke, had a few, but I deleted them, James was smart enough to change in the bathroom. Though they had no clue about this. I introduce you, The REAL Haley James, and Brooke Davis, Funny Times and Sad, dramatic Times, here they are!" He explained and people cheered. Haley and Brooke looked at each other with wide eyes, Nathan lightly let Haley off his lap and he jumped up walking over to Chris.

"Keller, If you play that, I will kill you, and I mean it" He warned, Chris looked at him shameful. "Too bad, It's already started." He said flipping off the switch to the lights and whipping out his key quickly to unlock the gym, he walked out and locked it back, but not before winking at a teary Brooke and Haley. Nathan punched the door and walked over to Brooke and Haley.

"I'm sorry guys." He told them as he watched as black filled the screen in front of them, there was no way to stop it because no one could get to the projecting room. Haley shook her head.

"Nathan, I don't know what he put in there, No one can see that. What am I going to do!" She asked crying, Nathan pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh, baby, It'll probably be a quick 10 minute thing, everyone will forget about it, I wish I could do something Hales, but there's nothing I can do, I really wish there was though" He told her quietly, Haley nodded into his chest, as he dragged her into his lap. Haley looked at Brooke and made a gesture telling her to come sit with them and Brooke gave a teary smile as she came and sit next to them.

"Might as well make the best out of it huh Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked, giving Haley a hug. Haley nodded.

"I guess" She sighed.

"Here goes nothing" Brooke whispered, as '**A Film By Chris Keller, The Keller Productions' Starring: Brooke Davis, and Haley James**.

Everyone cheered and Brooke and Haley grabbed each others hands giving each other support as Haley's other hand was in Nathan's as her head was laying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

**_This was going to be a LONG night…_**

**_How is it? Worth continuing? I know it's_ a random Idea, but I've had it, So here it is! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for the reviews! Ah, I loved them. I know this was a totally random Idea, but I've had it for a while, so WHY not start it? ;)**

**Okay, if I accidentally type something wrong, It's cause, I'm listening to music at the same time, I always do though… but theirs my excuse! I'm listening to 'Acceptance' For anyone who knows them. If you like them, Then you better like their song 'Take Cover'! Aha! Good song right thurr! LoL Anyway, I'm rambling, Sorry, here's the fic.**

**That whole, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas drama, love triangle thing, NEVER happened. **

**OH By the way, for those who are confused about the Gym thing, well, for those who have scene the O.C, They did something similar in that, Where, the kids spent a night over at the school, and they were locked in the gym for the night, don't worry it was planned! Okay, Here it is, Chapter Two: Haley James.**

**Also, Attention. The present moments will be non-bold, non-italic, the Movie will be in bold. Thanks.**

"Hopefully it start's with you!" Brooke told Haley smiling, she chuckled slightly, her eye's never leaving the screen, and her head never leaving Nathan's shoulder. Haley's eye's widened as she read what went across the screen in big block letters. **'Haley James and family'. **Haley shook her head slightly and Nathan squeezed her hand while playing with her hair. "Here goes nothing Tutor-Girl" She smirked, Haley nodded and the movie began…

_**Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

**Haley sighed, It was 9:00 in the morning, and someone was calling? God. Haley quickly turned back in her bed, reaching for the phone, not knowing she was already about to fall off the bed, she, in one quick motion flew of the bed.**

The whole gym roared with laughter as Haley blushed and chuckled slightly. Nathan and Brooke laughed hard as Haley glared at them.

"Nice one Hales, Nice." Nathan commented and Haley playfully slapped him.

"**Damn it." Haley cursed lifting herself off the ground slowly and quickly pressing speaker on the phone. "Hello? James Residents, Haley speaking…" She answered politely.**

"**Sorry to call so early Hales, but I had to warn you." She smirked as Lucas's voice filled the room.**

Lucas looked back at her and smirked. "Hey Hales, It's ME!" Lucas called over, Haley rolled her eye's and nodded as Lucas walked slowly to the group and sat next to Brooke. Peyton smirked at Brooke and raised her eyes, she herself was sitting behind Brooke, Brooke looked at her and smiled slightly.

"**Warn me what? That you were going to call?" Haley laughed, walking over to her mirror and taking the elastic out of her hair.**

"**No, That's just common sense." He laughed, Haley nodded running a brush through her hair, and clipping the phone to the side of her pajama pants.**

"**I see, and I know." She smirked. Walking slowly down the stairs, but tripping at the last step over her own feet, the phone flew off her pants and across the room.**

"**Haley, Are you okay?" Lucas asked, you could hear the worry in his voice.**

"Wow Haley, clumsy are we?" Brooke giggled as the whole gym laughed again.

"Shut up, I'm not a morning person!" She mumbled, burring her face in Nathan's chest, who was laughing too.

"We can see that Hales." Peyton told her laughing.

"**Yeah, Luke, I'm fine." She replied getting back up and jogging over to the phone, then clipping it back on her pants.**

"**You fell on the stairs again didn't you?" Lucas asked laughing a little.**

"**Shut up!" She laughed, defending herself as she walked over to the counter rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Haley began to mumble looking at a note on the counter. "Lucas, by any chance, were you trying to warn me, about all my brother's and sister's coming over for that damn movie night?" She asked her voice slightly rising.**

"**Yeah, Of course, How'd you find out?" He asked laughing at her reaction.**

"**Dear Haley-Bob" She began to read the note.**

"Haley-Bob!" Peyton laughed, as did everyone.

"Shut up, It's my nickname, I used to name everything Bob when I was little, So now it's my name, well, partly." Haley explained, and they laughed even harder. "Whatever, this is just wrong!" She exclaimed, motioning to the movie.

"**I went to pick up your brother's and sister's at the airport! I know your thinking, Oh shit! But oh well yes Haley, It is movie night! You're excited I know! We'll be back as soon as we can! Don't get pregnant while we're gone! Love you, Mom & Dad." She read laughing a little. "P.S.- We left the window open in the kitchen, We know how you feel about that, so shut it."**

"**Oh no Hales! Quick close the window!" He shouted with fake drama. Haley scoffed.**

"**Shut up, I just don't like it open, It freaks me out I mean what if something came in!" Haley explained grabbing a pot from the stove and walking slowly to the window. "Okay Luke, If I don't talk for the next 5 minutes. Tell my mom and dad, That they are extremely weird." She explained.**

The whole gym began laughing again as Haley approached the window with a pot in her hand.

"**Here I go Luke… Wish me luck…" She said raising her hands to grab the window, almost pushing it down until…**

"**BOO!" He yelled as Haley screamed bloody murder swinging the pot, which made contact with her brothers head. "Jesus Christ Haley, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled rubbing his head and walking to the front door.**

"**Haley? Haley? Are you there? Are you okay?" Lucas called through the speaker of the phone. Haley took a deep breath.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, I'll call you back" She told him clicking the off button as her brother walked through. "You are SUCH an ass! Max! Such an ass!"**

"That's! What happened! You never told me!" Lucas laughed and Haley rolled her eyes. The crowd laughed.

"God guys, I was scared. I needed to protect myself!" She exclaimed loudly which everyone heard and they just laughed harder.

"It's okay Haley, I understand that a Pot was going to help you from anything." Nathan told her laughing, Haley glared at him and his face softened. "I'm just kidding Hales, relax, people are loving it!" He smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, Their loving my Everyday stuff."

"OH GOD!" Brooke squealed with laughter. "Stuff like this happen everyday to you!" She doubled over laughing.

"Wait Till your stuff Brooke, god knows what you did." Peyton chimed in, as she received a 'Thanks' from Haley and a 'Scowl' from Peyton.

"**I am not an Ass, What I can't say hi, to my favorite baby sister!" He laughed walking over to her and wrapping her in a big hug, Haley smirked hugging the brown spiky haired boy back. "I've missed you sis!" He laughed.**

"**Oh, I bet you have! Everyone misses me!" She smirked, as she was released from the hug.**

"**Still believing people ACTUALLY like you huh?" He smirked. "It's a shame." **

"**Oh Shut your trap! People do like me!"**

"**Yeah Lucas, who else!"**

"**M-"**

"**Don't say." He started and then began with a high pitched squeaky voice. "Mom and Dad like me."**

"**I SO do not sound like that!" She glared.**

"**Oh Hales, If looks could kill." He laughed rubbing her head, messing up her hair.**

"**You would have been dead a while ago!" She laughed and he nodded shrugging.**

"**So, Shorty, how have you been!" He asked, calling her 'His' nickname for her, she glared again.**

"**I Am not SHORT! I am Vertically Challenged!" She shouted poking her finger into his chest.**

"**So, your saying that the fat people, are Horizontally challenged?" He laughed, Haley gasped.**

"**That is so MEAN!"**

"**Are they!" He asked laughing.**

"**Maybe… NO! No their not!" She replied walking over to the fridge and grabbing a 'Kiwi and Strawberry' Snapple.**

"**Did I just hear Haley James INSULT someone?" He laughed.**

"**No! I took it back!" She shouted. "You know what, you just… go… JUST…ERR!" She yelled.**

"**You know you can't say anything mean, you're too nice to insult anyone!" **

"**Not to their faces… I insult you behind you're back ALL THE TIME!" She smirked and Max motioned a knife going through his chest.**

"**That hurt!" He joked.**

"**GOOD!" She laughed.**

"Oh! Brotherly and Sisterly Love!" Brooke squealed. "It's cute!"

"No! He always calls me shorty!**" **She complained.

"Haley… you are short." Nathan told her slowly.

"NO IM NOT IM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" She shouted and everyone in the gym roared into laughter.

"They are so going to remember this Hales, people probably love you now!" Peyton told her, patting her on the back.

"Not to mention you're fox of a brother!" Bevin chimed in, licking her lips, Haley gasped in disgust.

"Ew! Gross! Max! Ew!" Haley squealed.

"Yes, He is a fox, A nice Vixen!" Brooke smirked. Haley rolled her eyes. _I hope he didn't show EVERYTHING…_

_**GOOD SO FAR? I know it might be confusing… Just review, tell me if it's worth continuing! It'd mean a lot!**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**-The rest Of Haley's siblings and her parents.**_

_**-Embarrassing Movie Night.**_

_**-Haley is treated bad by her sisters.**_

_**Later Chapters:**_

_**-Brooke's parents.**_

_**-Brooke, Peyton and Haley.**_

_**-A Secret between Haley and Brooke is out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I'm WICKED glad that you all liked it!  
I thought since it wasn't a ORIGINAL idea, like no one has every done it, that no one would really like it,  
But I am glad u did! YAY! Okay so... No one seems to be confused, That's good!**

**ANYWAY Chapter Three: Haley and Sisters... Don't Mix**

* * *

**"So Hales, You EXCITED for movie night?" Max smirked raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah, Ha, The day I'm excited about that, Is the day Hell freezes over!" She exclaimed, Max let out a laugh and patted her on the shoulder.**

**"It's not that bad Haley, C'mon, Mom has talked to them, They agreed to be nicer to you, Let's try to make it fun okay?" He asked giving a pout. Haley looked as though she was going to give in.**

**"No! Last time you said that, They were even BIGGER bitches!" She shouted. "All they do, Is make fun of me, And tell me that EVERYTHING I do is wrong, and I dont need that." Haley said softly.**

"Who is 'They' Haley? And why do they make fun of you?" Nathan asked, a bit of Sadness in his voice. Haley looked up and shrugged a little. "Haley its not a 'I dont know' question." He chuckled.

"We are talking about my sisters. Just, keep watching, you'll see... They just like to pick everything I do wrong and shove it in my face."

"But, you don't do anything wrong." Nathan smiled and Haley just simply gave him a kiss.

**"C'mon Shorty, I'll be here, You're favorite brother of all times!" He smirked. Haley rolled her eyes.**

**"Okay, I guess..." She smirked.**

**"Plus, Lucas and Karen were invited too!"**

**"Oh Joy, more people." She faked excitment. "Watching all my embarassing movies... Great..."**

"You're embarrassing movies? What exactly is 'Movie Night?'" Peyton asked, Haley turned to look at her.

"Well, It's a night where my 'WHOLE' Family gets together and watches movies, Not NORMAL movies, 'Home Videos' And I hate them. It's embarrassing."

"Oh yes! Ha! We are going to be able to watch movie's of Haley as a kid! This night is priceless!" Brooke chuckled. Haley glared

.**"C'mon cheer up. So... you know if you wanna invite anyone else you could..." Max smirked, Haley looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I hear you have a Boy Toy? Huh? What's his name and where does he live? Give him the 'Big Brother Talk'" Max said seriously, his protective side showing.**

"I'M RIGHT HERE BUDDY!" Nathan shouted at the screen Everyone laughed and, Haley looked at him and smirked.

**"His name is Nathan, And No I will not tell you where he lives, besides, he would Kick _Your_ Ass!" Haley smirked.**

"THATS RIGHT I WOULD!" Nathan shouted again as the crowd laughed again. Haley just laughed. "Good to know that you think so though!" He smirked kissing her.

**"Fine! If he brakes your heart, Don't come looking for me to beat him up!" Max replied. Haley just scoffed, and then looked at him seriously.**

**"He wouldnt... So you dont have to worry." She stated simply.**

**"Okay... So are you shorter than him?" He smirked already knowing the answer.**

**"Um... No... Same size..." Biting her lip.**

The whole Crowd started laughing. Nathan and Haley? Same Height? Ha yeah right!

"You are such a liar!" Nathan exclaimed tickling her side alittle, Haley giggled.

"Shut up! I didnt get away with it!"

**"You liar! He is not! How much taller?"**

**"Not much... like... I dunno... an inch or two... or fourteen..." She mumbled, he looked at her and his eyes widend.**

**"Wow Hales, You are a shorty!" He joked recieving a punch in the arm. "Ow ouch Hales! Your strong for a shorty okay!" He smirked and she nodded, happy with herself, smiling, that is until she heard a car pull in. "It's okay Hales, It'll be fine. Hey! Invite Nathan over! Let us meet him!"**

**"No, ha No WAY!" Haley exclaimed laughing.**

**"What? Why not!"**

**"Because one, It's Movie Night! I dont feel like feeling COMPLETELY embarrassed the whole night! PLUS Mom and Dad are bad enough. But him meeting all my sisters? And Jason? No Nope Eh-Uh, No Way Jose'"**

"Aww Hales! You should have invited me! It would have been awesome!" Nathan whined Lucas smirked.

"I went!"

"Shut up dude!"

"Sorry Nathan, I couldnt let you come! I would have died of embarrassment! Now you wouldnt want me to die would you?" She asked looking into his sapphire blue eyes and giving him a pout. Nathan's face immediatley softend and he shook his head.

"No... Defanitly not." He whispered giving her a passionate kiss, until Brooke interrupted it.

"Sorry guys, I promised Whitey!" She smirked.

"If YOU had a boyfriend, this wouldnt be a problem." Haley mumbled and Nathan laughed.

**"Fine Whatever." He said, walking next to her, as the door swung open to reveal Haley's parents, Brother and Sisters.**

**"Haley... Hey... Looking the same I see." Vivan exclaimed with a disgust in her voice. Haley's face shot a look of hurt.**

**"Viv, Stop it! You know she's never going to change!" Taylor exclaimed. Looking Haley up and down. "But C'mon I mean, you could at least give a little effort... Have you even Tried to work out once in a while!" Taylor asked, thinking she was quiet. Haley backed out of Max's embrace and shook her head.**

**"Unbelievable..." She cursed walking away and running upstairs.**

"Hales... They really say stuff like that?" Peyton asked and Haley just shrugged again.

"You don't need to work out Hales, Your skinnier than all of us, well, not counting Peyton, She's a stick..." Brooke chuckled and Haley let out a laughed, Nathan dragged Haley infront of him and she layed back in his embrace.

"You're beautiful the way you are babe." He told her. Haley smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She smirked and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Hale's Sisters are viscious monsters..." Lucas told them. "They suck."

**"Now Taylor, Vivan, And I know you're going to say something too Monica. You will not do a repeat of LAST movie night, Haley is fine the way she is. Leave her alone." Lydia told them pointing fingers.**

**"Fine whatever." They all mumbled, and then Jason walked in.**

**"Where's my favorite sister?" Jason shouted walking in and everyone looked at him. "Where's Haley?"**

**"She went upstairs... she was being a bitch." Monica told him as Jimmy shrugged and walked out of the room. **

**"Girls stop it"**

**"I bet it was the other way around. I'm going to go see if she's okay." Jason exclaimed walking out.**

**-Changes Cameras into Haley's room-**

**Haley walked over to her wall of pictures and began ripping them down one by one, and tearing them in half.**

Haley's eyes widend and she shook her head. "He can't show this part! No!" Haley muttered and Nathan just hugged her tighter.

**Haley let out a cry as she saw her wall, clear. Bare. She walked over to her desk and pushed off all her papers and knocked over all her pencils as she laid her head in her hands and began to cry softly. Haley took out her cell phone and the camera zoomed into it. The Names were in order alphabetically. Brooke, Jason, Lucas, Max, _Nathan_ She clicked 'Nathan' and pressed call, as she lifted the phone to her ear. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "Hey, It's Nathan, I'm not here right now... I know it sucks but-" Haley shut the cell phone and threw it across the room as she laid on her bed.**

"Aww Babe, I'm sorry I didnt answer... If I would have known it was you, or what had happen. I would have answered. But I dont think I had it with me. Because I definatly wold have answered." Nathan told her, his eyes a little glossy, watching the love of his life, cryign her eyes out, and he didnt even pick up the phone.

"It's not your fault." She choked out.

People looked back at Haley and gave her sad faces and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Great... Now I'm the laugh of the school. Pity me!"

**_Knock Knock_**

**"Hales its me... Can I come in?" Jason asked softly, having heard thing's being thrown around the room.**

**Haley rubbed her eyes, trying to make it look like she was okay. She coughed slightly.**

**"Um. Yeah Sure Jas... Come in." She replied as he came in.**

**"Hey Hales, Dont let them get to you." He told her coming over and giving her a hug. "They're bitches, and everyone knows that, you on the other hand." He began and raised her head to look at him. "Your the sweetest nicest person every, and I think I can speak for both me AND Max, that you're are favorite sister." Jason told her and Haley gave a small smile.**

**"It's true." Max said walking in, Haley smiled as Max hugged her next. "Haley, I dont know why they are such Bitches, because, how could someone not like you?" Haley laughed.**

**"It's funny, I think i recall you saying 'Still thinking that people ACTUALLY like you?" Haley laughed, and Max rolled his eyes.**

**"C'mon your are favorite sister! And basically Lucas's too, you've known eachother for what 8years?" Max asked, and Haley was about to correct him.**

**"11." Lucas told them, walking in and giving Haley a hug next. "Let me guess, James sisters?" He asked and Haley nodded. "Screw them! You dont need them! You've got us. And You've got Brooke, and Peyton to be your sisters. And I know you have Nathan. That's your real family Hales, you dont need them." He told her.**

**"Your right... Thanks..." She mumbled burring her head in Lucas's chest.**

**"Ready to go back down?" Jason asked softly. Haley nodded.**

**"Yeah." She smiled.**

**"Okay then, Let's go shorty!" Max told her laughing.**

**"Oh shut up I am not-" She was cut off by her tripping on her cell phone. She slowly got up and looked at the others laughing. "DO NOT! Say a word!" She shouted walking down the stairs, with the others holding back their laughs, in tow.**

Everyone laughed as one girl yelled out 'Clumsy Much!' Haley even gave a chuckle.

"Thanks" Nathan told Lucas. Lucas gave him a nod. "No I mean it, I couldnt be there to cheer her up, but you were, Thanks." He told him sincerley, Lucas smiled and nodded.

"No problem Lil Bro." He smirked and Nathan just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Still Intrested? I hope So! Review!**

**Next Chapter:  
****-More Toture from The James Sisters  
****-A Visit from Nathan  
****-Videos**

**Later Chapters:  
-Brooke  
-B. Davis, P. Sawyer, Tutor-Girl  
-Secrets****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught on Camera: Chapter Two**

**Thanks a bunch for the Reviews! If I mess up, its cuz I'm listening to Music too (Leann Rimes-Somethings gotta give and Big Deal) And (The Audition- Don't be so hard) If u care… LoL Thanks heres more!**

"So I'm taking it, you don't have a good relationship with your sisters?" Brooke asked with a sad face.

"It's not that bad-" Haley started, but was cut of by Lucas.

"Not that bad!" Lucas chuckled. "Hales, you know that's not true! They treat you like shit! They are never nice to you, and they always say bitchy things to you!" Lucas told her, Haley just shrugged.

"No… they are nice, Remember, the James talent show!" She began again.

"Hales, they only wanted, because you could sing, and they couldn't. If you don't think that Hales, than you've got problems, because keep watching it, and you'd know so" He told her, not understanding why she was defending her sisters.

"They do seem like bitches…" Nathan started but stopped when Haley looked at him.

"Fine Hales, their not, let's just watch the movie, and like Luke said, See how they are." Brooke told her, and all Haley could do, was pay attention to the screen. "And uh, By any chance, is this James Talent show thing, on the tape? Like on your family tapes?" She asked quietly, and Haley widened her eyes.

"Oh shit… yeah… Unfortunately it is…"

"Yes!" Brooke cheered and they all laughed, except for Haley of course.

* * *

**Haley, Jason, Max and Lucas headed down. And were met up with the James and Karen.**

"**Hey Haley-bub you okay?" Lydia asked and developed Haley in a hug.**

"**Yeah Ma, I'm fine." She gave her a slight smile and glared at her sisters.**

"**Okay good! Let's start than! Aren't you excited?" Lydia asked excitedly. Haley looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**Um I don't think so!" She laughed. "Who's it on anyway? Last were Taylor's videos… This time it's…" Haley started. Every Month the family would get together, and watch home videos, each month, would be a different member of the family. Haley's eyes widened as she saw everyone smirking. "ME!"**

"**Yeah Hales! It's all your videos!" Lucas exclaimed, and Haley just glared.

* * *

**

"How great is this! It just HAPPENS to be Haley's videos!" Peyton laughed.

"Uh… What are the odds?" Haley moaned.

"Pretty good I guess." Nathan smirked, as Haley ribbed him. "Owe Touché'" And Haley laughed.

* * *

"**Yeah honey! You! Cool huh?" Lydia replied softly, knowing Haley wouldn't be happy about this.**"**Mom why do we even do this? Can't we just remember it in our minds, and replay them?" At this Haley closed her eyes and looked up. "Oh haha, Hey, I'm remembering that time I pushed Taylor down the stairs and she broke her leg, aha… Great times." She laughed and opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her weird. "Nevermind…"

* * *

**

"You're such a freak Haley." Lucas laughed.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

* * *

"**Just put them in, and get it over with." She sighed, and Karen patted her back.**

"**C'mon Honey, I made the chocolate chip cookies for later, if you get through this." Karen smiled as Haley's eyes lighted up.**

"**Wow Haley, you are the only girl I know who has such a big appetite, yet is so damn skinny." Lucas laughed, and Haley just rolled her eyes.**

"**If you call _That_ skinny." Monica snickered, and the rest of the sisters laughed.

* * *

**

"Strike One Haley." Lucas smirked at his victory.

"Big deal, teasing me about my weight is fine, I could care less."

"Hey fatty." Peyton started.

"YOU BITCH!" She shouted.

"See you do care!" Peyton smirked as Haley's mouth dropped.

"Damn it… Who cares...?"

"I do Hales; I'd kill to have curves like you." Peyton told her, and Haley just shrugged. "No seriously." At this Haley just smiled.

"Me too, You little skinny tutor-girl." Brooke smirked. Then looked at Nathan.

"Why so quiet Scott?"

"I just… I think it's so bitchy to do that to you Haley" He started, staring into her Chocolate caramel eyes. "If I were you, they'd be dead by now. Your beautiful Haley, don't let them get to you ever, okay? If you ever need reassurance of that… just ask all of us, or mostly me…" He smiled and Haley just searched his eyes, and replied with a passionate kiss. Nathan smirked on her lips, and she just laughed slightly, as the girls awed.

"C'mon guy's, best part, They just put in the movies! Here's the first one!" Lucas shouted. They broke apart smiled slightly at each other, and paid attention to the movie.

* * *

"_**Smile Haley, Smile!" Lydia cheered to a 13 year old Haley, from the other side of the camera, Haley raised her eyebrows slightly. "What? It's Christmas! You should be happy!" She cheered again, and Haley just sighed, turning the pages on her book. "Fine, you don't smile!" Lydia sighed, and Taylor, Monica and Vivian ran down the stairs. "They're you guy's are!" Lydia smiled, pointing the camera to the three girls. "Smile!" She told them, and they all smiled. "YAY, you guy's are in the holiday spirit! C'mon guy's who has a beard that's long and white?" Lydia asked happily.**_

_**Haley snickered. "Grandma." She replied laughing.**_

"_**Haley! What if grandma sees this?" Lydia cursed, Haley shrugged.**_

"_**She can barely walk down a stairs, other than get here!" She laughed.**_

"_**Aww wow…" Lydia laughed, turning off the camera.

* * *

**_

"**Whoa Haley! Not happy on Christmas?" Lucas laughed. "All the years I've known you, counting today, you've always loved Christmas; you were like, the Christmas angel."**

"**I was mad, because my mom wouldn't let me go to you're house, even though Karen invited me…" She explained.**

"**Oh get over it honey!"

* * *

**

"_**YAY are you guy's totally excited!" Taylor asked bouncing up and down. The camera turned to Monica and Vivian's faces with mad looks. "What?"**_

"_**Haley over here, won't cooperate." They sighed pointing towards a 17 year old Haley.

* * *

**_

"**Wasn't this like a week ago?" Karen asked. And Haley nodded. "Aha, The talent show!"**

"**Yeah! YAY! We get to see us again!" Vivian cheered. Haley just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**

"_**What do you mean! Haley! Cooperate! You said you'd do this!" Taylor yelled, pointing the camera at her. Haley's hair was down, naturally curled, and wearing a tight white top and black hip hugger pants. Other words, she looked hot.

* * *

**_

"Whoa Hales, You look incredibly sexy!" Nathan awed. And Haley blushed, beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable, her body tensed.

"Whoa Tutor-Hottie, Didn't know you had it in you!" Brooke cheered and Peyton nodded.

"I don't, I don't like wearing that stuff, I don't like how I look in it. I just, don't like that." Haley explained. And there was whistle.

"Whoohoo Haley! Nice choice of clothing!" Tim yelled. And Haley buried her face in Nathan's neck of embarrassment.

"Tim! Back off, she's mine!" Nathan yelled back, and some guy's sighed, Nathan chuckled a little and Haley groaned.

* * *

"_**I'm not doing this Sorry, get someone else, this isn't me!" Haley complained, looking in the mirror. "Ahh, No, all wrong guy's I can't do this." She began combing her hands through her hair. "I need it strait, no I need it up, I need to get out of these clothes, and I also, am not doing this!"**_

"_**Haley! You can't do this to us! You have to sing for us! If you don't! We can't do the act at all!" **_

"_**Oh god! I forgot about the singing, ya… I'm not doing it." She told them, combing her hair into a pony. Monica grabbed Haley's hands.**_

"_**Leave you're hair alone, It looks fine, Your clothes, Look fine! You're going!" She told her.**_

"_**Please Haley! PLEASE!"**_

"_**I don't know…" She sighed, walking out into the backyard, and walking up to the microphone they always set every year. Haley tapped it a few times and everyone turned to look at her. "Okay… Well, James Talent show… Why do we do this…" She began into the microphone. "Not everyone here is even a James!" She said, pointing to Lucas. "You're a Scott! What are you doing here! Oh Oops show's over! I only sing for James not Scott's! Sorry!" She laughed nervously, and Lucas glared.**_

"_**She's kidding! She's a joker!" Vivian replied, walking up to Haley and dragging her back into the house. "Haley!"

* * *

**_

The whole school laughed at her attempt to get out.

"Whoa Haley, you didn't wanna do this did you?" Nathan laughed, Haley shook her head. "Are you good at singing?"

"I don't know, I only sing in the shower, No one has heard me before… well before this talent show that is." At this Nathan's face lightened up.

"You mean, you go through with it?" Nathan asked, and Haley nodded confused. "We were going out then right?" He asked, and she nodded again. "Aww you should have invited me to this too!" He whined. Haley laughed.

"Nate, you're gonna see it anyway!" She sighed.

"She's damn good at singing though." Lucas added, and Peyton and Brooke nodded too.

"Wait, what do you two know?" Nathan asked the girls.

"We sing together all the time, while we're painting are nails or something, She's incredible." Brooke told him. Haley blushed slightly.

"No… I wouldn't say that. I'm average."

"No more like WAY ABOVE average." Peyton added.

"I like girls with great singing voices." Nathan started. "Turns me on a little bit." He whispered in her ear. Her face turned bright red and her eyes widened.

"I don't even wanna know what you just said." Lucas sighed shaking his head.

"I DO!" Brooke shouted.

* * *

"_**Haley!" Vivian started. "You can't back out on us okay? Please Haley, just this once, do this for us!" She begged.**_

"_**What's in it for me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Uh um… Your voice to be discovered! You're shyness, disappearing!" She began.**_

"_**Never mind, all that's completely stupid reasons, but you seem desperate… Do I still have to do all those moves?" She asked, pleading for a 'no'.**_

"_**Yes!" Monica added in.**_

"_**Uh… Um… Fine FINE FINE! I'll do it! Okay? Happy! Let's get it over with, and do it, because I am." At this time moved her thumb and pointer finger very close together. "THIS CLOSE, to backing out. So, let's go." She replied, and they all nodded, skipping in front of the microphone outside, Haley walking slowly behind them, she looked around, her stomach began to flip, she was frightened. What if she messed up? In front of all these people… **_

"_**Okay! Here is the best performance you'll ever see!" Taylor yelled into the microphone. "Us James sisters, will do a little dance for you, to the song of 'Right Kinda' Wrong, From Coyote Ugly. With the Singing of Haley James!" She yelled. And everyone clapped. As the crowd clapped. Taylor hit the play button on the boom box, and looked at Haley, handing her the mic. "Don't mess up Hales we're counting on you!" She told her, as they all got in there places.**_

"_**Great… just great…" Haley muttered, and raised the microphone to her lips. Terrified as hell, she began to sing.**_

"_**I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much" **_

_**She sang, perfectly, as Taylor pushed her a bit to start to do the moves. Haley started slowly. Moving along with all her sisters, dancing perfectly along with her singing.**_

_**Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong **_

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"

_**She sang, lips moving perfectly, dancing perfectly along with the James. She couldn't believe it, for one split second, she was doing the one thing she loved most, in front of actual people. Once the song ended, Haley's eyes widened and she ran into the house. Time for Humiliation.

* * *

**_

The Gym was silent. She left them shocked. She looked at her friends, begging for someone to speak, when no one made effort to Haley took it as a bad sign, and ran to the girl's locker room.

"Guys! Why didn't you say something?" Lucas shouted at them.

"She left us speechless man that was incredible; she hit every note, and looked hot and perfect, doing it." Nathan started. "I can't find words to tell her that."

"Well, _Man_ She doesn't think that now, She's probably balling her eye's out of embarrassment. Thinking you guy's thought she sucked." Lucas told them, they all nodded. He was right.

"She wasn't she rocked! Ahh… I'll go talk to her." He said getting up. And walked towards the girl's locker room, just then, the whole gym roared into a cheer, clapping wildly. Nathan looked back and smiled, then continued into the girl's locker room.

"Hales…" He began; Haley turned around slowly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Girls locker room?" She laughed. "Really?" She laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay Hales? Because if you think, for one second, that we thought, that was bad, you've gotta be kidding me, that is the most INCREDABLE performance I've EVER seen!" He told her, walking closer to her with each word. Haley gave a small smile. "Not only was it AMAZINGLY perfect! It was so hot, SO hot!" He replied shaking his head, looking up at the ceiling, Haley laughed a little, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You here that applause Hales? That's all for you! They loved it." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Really?" She smiled brightly. "You really liked it?"

"I loved it Haley, and so didn't everyone else, so turn that frown upside down, and let's go back out okay?"

"Turn that frown upside down? This isn't some cheesy after school special Nathan." She laughed, and he just shook his head. "But, I'll go out, If you stay with me?"

"I'd never leave you." And they walked out hand in hand.

**Okay, LONG chapter, LoL, Did you like it? Hopefully! REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**

**-Nathan's Visit**

**-Brooke**

**-Sleepover**

**-Secrets**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught On Camera  
Chapter Five  
Sorry It took me so long. Ha. I have alot of idea's though. Here's a long chapter for you! Hopefully you like it! (I might spell a couple stuff wrong, I'll try not to but, I'm also singing along to Valencia, Tenth Street! GOOD! LoL)**

**REMEMBER**

**Bold-The Whole Video the gym's watching.**

Normal-Present time

**_Bold Italic- The Home Video's_**

**

* * *

"Oh!" Karen exclaimed happily. Haley gave her a weird look and shrugged. "Haley! Do you know what this video is?" She asked smiling.**

**"No..." Haley told her. "I have a tiny feeling that you do though." **

**"Sure as hell I do!" She cheered. Haley gave her a questioning look. "It's the day we first met you!" She laughed. Haley groaned.**

**"What? How did you even get this?" She complained.**

**"You happend to come, the day we were videotaping a greeting to send to Keith! Oh! How lucky are we! I remember that day like it was yesterday! You looked so cute Hales!" **

**"Ah... Thanks." Haley rolled her eyes as Karen laughed.**

**"So... I'm in this too?" Lucas asked, praying for a 'no' even though he knew it was a 'yes.'**

**"Of course you are!" Karen laughed.**

**

* * *

**"We get to see you when you were little!" Brooke cooed. "Your gonna be so cute." She giggled tugging on Haley's cheek. She glared.

"Oh shush. You'll see Luke too." Haley reminded her, and Brooke smirked.

"Ah.." Lucas groaned. "Great!"

"This'll be good!" Nathan laughed.

* * *

**_"Hey Uncle Keith! I lost my tooth today!" A little 7 year old Lucas cheered into the camera. Showing that one of his teeth in the back was missing. (Picture Zack from The Suite Life Of Zach And Cody) "I has been waiting forever." He exclaimed, as Karen laughed at his grammar._**

* * *

"Oh! How cute do you look!" Brooke exclaimed. "You look so adorable!" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well, wait until Miss Haley comes in." Lucas smirked. Haley eyed him. "You do remember how we met... right?"

"A little. I mean, It was a long time ago." She laughed. Lucas smirked.

"Awesome."

* * *

**_"Mom! I's Done!" He yelled. Karen laughed going over to turn the camera off but paused when she heard the door open._**

**_"Does you people sell mik here?" The little auburn asked. Asking for 'Milk', but not knowing how to purnounce 'L' sounds.She was short, very short, maybe 3 feet. Shorter than Lucas, alot shorter. She was wearing a pink puffy dress with a tiara on her head,and wand in hand. Her hair was in a little bun, with whisps of hair falling out._**

* * *

"Oh god... That isn't..." Brooke died laughing. Haley glared.

"Yeha, yeah. Laugh it up." She muttered.

"Aww Haley! You look so cute though!" Brooke told her 'awwing'.

"You do look pretty damn cute Hales." Nathan commented, Haley rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_"Mik?" Lucas questioned._**

**_"Uh yes. That's what I says. You's know. The animaws's that go 'Moooooooooo'. Drink it aw the times!" The girl replied with her hand's on her hips._**

**_"I know's what your talking about's..." He told her sheepishly. "Mom! Some girl want's milk." He told her._**

**_"No! Chococoate." She stuttered. "Chococoate mik. Pease?" She asked sweetly, Karen awwed bending down to her size._**

**_"And how old are you missy? Let me guess 4?" She asked sweetly._**

**_"What! No's! I was 4 a wong time ago." She exclaimed. "Im's Six." She told her as Karen's eye's widened.

* * *

"Six!" Brooke laughed. "You were pretty damn short for six!" She laughed, as the crowd agreed laughing._**

"She's pretty damn short for 17 too." Nathan muttered and Haley ribbed him playfully. "Ouch, Just kidding."

* * *

**_"Six? Are you sure?" She asked._**

**_"Um 'Scuse me. I thinks I know If I'm six or not." She told her. Karen laughed at her cute face._**

**_"Okay Sorry. Your right." She told her, as she nodded happily. "So what's your name cutie?" She asked._**

**_"Hawey." She replied._**

**_"'Hawey" Karen nodded._**

**_"No! Hawey! Haw-ey! Hawey!" She repeated, not being able to say the L's made it harder for people to know what she was saying._**

**_"Oh Haley!" _**

**_"Yes! Hawey! That's what I was saying." She told her laughing._**

**_"Oh of course you were." She told her, going over to make her chocolate milk. "So, Where are your parents?"_**

**_"They's at homes. My brovers (Brothers) And Sisters Aways (always) get's there's attentions. So they've never gots times for me." She replied, not really sad at all. Karen frowned._**

**_"Do they really? Do they know your gone?" She asked._**

**_"Nope. But they probaby (probably) Don'ts cares." She shrugged._**

**_"Well, How bout you drink this milk up, and I'll walk you home okay?" She asked smiling as Lucas watched. _**

**_"Okays." She exclaimed trying to get onto the booth. Karen laughed at her attempt and finally lifted her up. She smiled a thanks._**

**_"So... Why are you wearing that princessy dress?" Lucas asked her._**

**_"I don't tawks (talks) to strangers. Sorrys" She told him._**

**_"But you just talked to my mommy." He told her._**

**_"Grown ups are nots strangers." She pointed out._**

**_"Oh... right sorry... My Name's Lucas." He told her._**

**_"Wucas okay." _**

**_"No Lucas." He told her._**

**_"I know. Wucas." _**

**_"No! It's-" He began again but was stopped by his mom._**

**_"Hunny. She's saying Lucas." She told him. Lucas stared for a second then finally got what she was saying, she had a speech problem._**

* * *

"Oh you look so cute not being able to pronounce 'L's" Brooke commented.

"I was little, and stupid." Haley laughed, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_"Oh and Wucas. This isn't a Princessy Dress. It's A Sugar Pum (Plum) Fairies dress. For Ballet." Haley exclaimed._**

**_"Oh sorrys." He told her, and she just nodded._**

**_"So, That's your mommy?" Haley asked._**

**_"Yeahs. She's cool."_**

**_"Yea... Your guys wook (look) wike (like) You needs me more thans my famiwy (family) does. For nows on. We's best friends.Wike (like)Brover (brother)and Sister." She told him. _**

**_"Ah okays." He exclaimed after Haley finsihed up the rest of the chocolate milk._**

**_"Come on hunny. Let's get you home." She told her. Haley nodded and jumped off the stool. Lucas followed as they walked out._**

* * *

**"Hunny that's not true. We didn't ignore you." Lydia started.**

**"Mom, yeah, it is. I've always been the one in the shadows. You never cared." She told her grumply.**

**"No one cares Haley." Taylor snickered.**

**"Shut up Taylor. I swear to go I'll-" Haley started walking towards her, Lucas pulled her back to the couch.**

**"Woah! Haley! Calm down, don't listen to her." Lucas told her.**

**"She's a bitch!" Haley exploded, and everyone looked at her with wide eyes, Haley glared until the unexpected happend. Jimmy's hand made contact with Haley's cheek.**

* * *

**Evil I know. Review and you'll find out the rest!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Caught On Camera_  
Chapter Six...  
Thanks for the reviews. LoL. Brooke's in this Chapter. Sorry, I love Haley, she's halirous.**

**And I'm listening to an awesome song (I know u guys care) 'The Adventure, by Angels & Airwaves!'

* * *

Everyone in the gym gasped as they saw the slap, and Haley just stared.**

"Haley... It's okay." Lucas told her, remembering this night fully now, Haley nodded slowly as Lucas held out his arms, and Haley went to hug him, getting teary. The others just watched.

"Luke... what if they show it? The whole thing." Haley asked sniffing, Lucas rubbed her back.

"Hales..." He started, but was stopped by a staticky noise, they looked up, and read what was written.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later At Brooke's house. We'll get back to the other part later.**

**

* * *

**

Haley sighed, slightly relieved, but also sad, knowing the rest was soon to come. She glanced at Nathan and saw him looking away from everyone else. _Great. He'll treat me differently now... just like everyone else. _She thought. Nathan caught her glance and turned, giving her a nod as if telling her to 'Come Here'. She nodded and came back over to him, he pulled her into his lap and ran a hand through her hair.

"Whatever happend. You didn't deserve and I'm sorry." Nathan told her. Haley looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"I love you ya know." He smiled. She grinned.

"I think I do."

The rest kept quiet. As they continued watching, also not wanting to ambush Haley.

* * *

**The camera cut to Brooke, Peyton, Bevin and Haley all sitting on lounge chairs all dry. Brooke wearing a navy blue bikini, Peyton a black bikini, and Bevin a Pink bikini, Haley wearing a towel over whatever bathing suite she was wearing. **

**"So, is it like. Weird then? Or... I don't know." Peyton asked.**

**"I don't know Peyt. That's not a normal question." Brooke laughed.**

**"Yeah. Never heard it put that way..." Bevin mumbled, then they all turned to Haley for her opinion, but found her staring intently at the porch. "Earth to James." Bevin laughed poking her in the side. She turned giving out a small laugh.**

**"Yeah?" She asked.**

**"Hmmm What's up with you tutor girl? You seem to have a question on your mind. Care to Share?" Brooke asked smirking.**

**"Ahh." She shrugged. "Well, Okay. So, This is like a crazy thing for me to say-"**

**"They usually are." Peyton cut her off, and she gave a jokinly glare.**

**"Ha-Ha." She replied dead-panned. "Anyways! Okay, so they'res some guys, that like, well... actually now that i think of it... All guy's do, Anyways, they grow hair on their face, overnight, you know, like a beard or whatever. So, Like, I was thinking, wouldn't it be funny, if in the morning, before a guy shaved, the girl goes to kiss him, and cuts herself...?" Haley asked quickly, rambling on. All girls looked at eachother and then bursted out laughing.**

**"Your kidding! That's what you were thinking of!" Bevin asked laughing. Haley shurgged chuckling along.**

**"Yeah, I just thought, that'd be a hell of a thing to try to explain. 'Where'd you get that cut?', 'Oh, Boyfriend forgot to shave, you know how it is'." Haley told them, making up a fake conversation, as they all just laughed along.**

**"Your crazy Hales." Brooke laughed, as they nodded along.**

**"Whatever! I was just thinking! I have alot of time on my hands." She laughed. Peyton smirked.**

**"Oh yes, because, when everyone has time, they always think about guy's beards!" **

**"Oh Shut up!"**

* * *

Everyone laughed at the weird conversations and guy's cheered at the girls in bathing suits.. But were also surprised to see them all hanging out together, and getting along... well, Mostly Haley hanging out with them.

Bevin turned around and smiled.

"I Love you Haley." Bevin laughed joining the group. Haley rolled her eyes. "It's funny to hear those crazy questions."

"Ha-Ha Bev! It's funny!" She smirked.

"I can't believe you thought of stuff like that." Nathan laughed, Haley eyed him.

"Oh please! Like you don't think of weirder!" She smirked. Nathan shrugged.

"Oh, I do, I just don't tell anyone." He laughed.

* * *

**"Anyway's before Crazy over there erupts with another question-" Brooke started, smiling.**

**"Hey! It's Miss Crazy, To you." Haley smirked, pointing a finger.**

**"Okay, sorry Ms. Crazy. So... has anyone heard that new song by Nelly Furtado?" She asked.**

**"Ah, It's crap." Peyton replied, everyone glared at her. Already knowing she didn't like it.**

**"Um.. I don't like it that much. I mean, She's a joke." Haley laughed. They all looked at her. "What?" She asked, getting up, taking off her towel which revealed a small black bikini, the top tied at the back of her neck, and her bottom's tied at the sides, and heading over to the cooler next to Brooke. **

* * *

All the guy's groaned as they saw innocent Haley James in a bikini, showing all her curves.

"Nice Rack!" Some kid yelled out. Haley groaned.

"Take A Cold Shower buddy!" Nathan yelled back, then grinned at Haley. "You do look hot thought baby." Haley blushed.

"Yeah, thanks, whatever, but I didn't wanna wear it, I just didn't bring a bathing suit, so Brooke made me wear it..." She explained.

"I don't care. You look awesome."

* * *

**"Haley, what do you mean she's a joke?" Bevin asked, Haley grabbed a sunkist from the cooler and headed back to her chair.**

**"Okay, so, A couple years back she was all-" At the time, she put her soda can down and started flapping her hands like a bird. "_I'm like a bird, I wanna fly away."_ She started, the girls laughed slightly. " wearing clothes, covering all her body, And now, she comes out in hip huggers, and a small shirt, and is all-" She started,moving her hipfrom left to right._"Promiscuous Boy, You already know, that I'm all alone, What you waiting for?"_ The girls laughed hard. "I mean, C'mon. Stick to something." She told them, sitting down. They all nodded laughing, as Peyton gave Haley a highfive.**

**"I couldn't have explained it better!" She laughed.**

**"She's right though." Brooke told them. "That's true."**

**"Yeah it is." Bevin nodded, she laughed, but stopped when water splashed all over them.**

**"Hey!" Brooke yelled.**

**"That's cold water! And not to mention, a mean thing to do!" Haley yelled.**

* * *

Everyone laughed. Nathan pulled Haley closer.

"Oh god I love you." He laughed.

"Geez thanks." She laughed back.

"I remember that night!" Brooke shouted. "So much fun!"

* * *

**"Sorry!" Tim laughed, as the camera showed Tim, Lucas, Skillz and Jake in the pool.**

**"You are not sorry!" Peyton laughed.**

**"Yeah okay we're not." Lucas laughed. Haley raised an eyebrow at him as she walked to the edge of the pool where Lucas was and placed her foot on his head, pushing his head under the water. Everyone at the pool laughed as Lucas grabbed her foot dragging her in too. Haley came up gasping for air as she wipped furiously at her eyes over a thousand times. Brooke died laughing.**

**"AHH! I love that!" Brooke laughed, tears covering her vision. **

**"Love what?" Bevin asked laughing yetconfused.**

**"Well first of all, I loved what just happend. And I love how Haley can't have one ounce of water in her eyes or she'll go balistic." Brooke laughed, watching Haley keep whiping at her eyes and groaning madly. "Haley! Relax!" She laughed.**

**"I hate it! I hate it!" She shouted.**

* * *

"You guy's are a regular piece of art huh?" Peyton laughed.

"Hey! How come I wasn't there! I mean, C'mon! Even Tim was!" Nathan complained, Tim smirked sitting next to Lucas.

"Yeah, and it was Hot man! Especially Hottie Haley." He grinned, winking at Haley. Nathan and Haley both gave out a laugh.

"You came by later. You missed the pool party. You snooze you lose." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow." Nathan laughed. "I do believe, that NO ONE uses that expression anymore." And Haley glared as the rest laughed.

* * *

**Haley went under the water again, letting the water make her hair flat against her back. She tossed her head to the side and twisted her hair, trying tosqueeze the water out.**

**"Hey Hales!" Tim yelled. "Come over to the deep end." He laughed.**

**"Ha-ha. You know your only saying that because I can bearly stand on the shallow end! And it's not funny!" She mumbled, climbing the stairs of the pool. Her bathing suite tight on her body.**

**

* * *

**"Ohgod! Who could know a tutor could be so hot!" A guy yelled.

"It's a fantasy!" One called back, Nathan watched Haley, she didn't even blush. He liked that they didn't affect her. Yet he did.

**I have to end here, I have school tomorrow LoL! This is only Part 1 of this chapter. I'll update tomorrow! REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught On Camera:  
**Dedicated to Maura. To make her day better. LoL.

* * *

**"Haley!" Tim yelled again, she turned raising an eyebrow. "Come in the pool, we're gonna play Chicken!" **

**"No. I don't wanna play, I'm scared of heights." She stated simply laying back in her chair, Tim rolled his eyes and quickly got out of the pool, jogging over to her. **

**"Haley..." He said, the water from his body dripping over her, she pushed him with her foot.**

**"Stop Tim." She whined. "Your getting water on me." **

**"Haley. I'm gonna tell you this, don't tell them I told you okay?" He asked her, she sat up smirking.**

"Okay. Agreed." She smiled. "What is it?"

**"Well... I'm not the strongest of the guy's here... actually kinda weak. And your the lightest one here... So..." He asked. She laughed.**

**"No I'm not. Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin all way less than me." She stated a matter of factly. He shook his head.**

**"Ah, I don't think so. Maybe Peyton, but she's basically anorexic I think. Anyway, it's not that the others are fat, but I need the lightest, besides, Peyton's too tall for me. Please, just play one game." Tim begged. Haley groaned. "Please Hales. C'mon! Do it for Tim!" **

**"Fine Tim. Fine!" She agreed, standing up. Tim smirked a little. "What?"**

**"Nothing... just... your really short... that's all." He exclaimed, as she only came up to his shoulders, she glared.**

**"I could call it quits anytime Smith." She smirked.**

**"Right right, sorry sorry." He apologized quick. "Okay guys! We're playing chicken! I call Haley!" He shouted quick. All the guy's groaned. "Suckers."**

**"Hales! No be my partner!" Lucas called out.**

**"No girl, you know I'm your homeboy!" Skillz shouted. Both wanting her for her lightness and shortness.**

**"She's mine guys! HA!" Tim laughed in their faces.**

**"Guys... Guys! GUYS!"She screamed at their bickering they all stopped with wide eyes, and turned to her. Brooke, Peyton and Bevin just laughed. "I don't want to be fought over! Just because I'm SHORT and LIGHT!"

* * *

**The gym filled with laughter. Nathan smiled, he liked that his best friend and girlfriend got along.

"That was an awesome day!" Tim told her.

"Yeah, It was!" Haley laughed.

"I didn't know you guy's were good friends..." Nathan stated. They both looked at him and laughed, Tim smiled at Haley.

"Yeah, We're great friends. She's a good chick. Don't lose her." Tim said sincerely. Haley smiled a 'thanks.' as Nathan's eye's widend, not believeing that had came out of Tim's mouth.

"Ah. Wow. Um. I won't." He replied, pulling Haley closer.

* * *

**"Haley! Your my partner first!" Tim whined then turned to the guys. "And she's STAYING my partner!" **

**"Fine. Whatever." Lucas and Skillz groaned.**

**"I'll be your partner!" Bevin told Skillz, he smirked and nodded.**

**"Alright girl. You can." He smiled and she dived into the water.**

**"I don't wanna play." Peyton exclaimed.**

**"Fine! I will then." Brooke told them, giving Haley a look, Haley gave one back and they both smirked.**

**"Your bad." Haley muttered. Brooke nodded.**

**"You know it." She smirked back, as they both did a little highfive, they parted.

* * *

**

"Ohhh What were you girls talking about?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrow. Haley just laughed.

"None of your buisness Scott. Shush." Brooke snapped.

* * *

**Haley dived into the deep end, coming up shortly, and trying to wipe her eyes while trying to stay afloat. Tim laughed and held her up a little, after she finished wiping her eyes she laughed.**

**"Thanks Tim." She chuckled.**

**"No problem. So, I'll go under and you just go on my shoulders okay?" Haley nodded as Tim went under the water she quickly got on his shoulders and he stood back up. "Huh. Your really light Haley. I chose the right girl." He laughed.**

**"Thanks..." She thanked him. As Brooke smiled at her while getting on Lucas's shoulders. Haley smiled back, and Bevin got on Skillz.**

**"Okay." Lucas started. "The last person to stay up. Wins okay?" He told the rules, everyone yelled agreeing. "Okay! GO!" He yelled, as Tim walked forward to Lucas, Haley pushed Brooke laughing, and Brooke laughed pushing back. "And No-" Lucas began to say, but went under after Haley kicked him in the face. Tim highfived her. Lucas and Brooke got back up with wide eyes. "No Kicking!" He yelled, rubbing his face.**

**"Oh my god Lucas I'm sooooo sorry!" She apologized, moving her arms she accidently hit Bevin in the face, causing her and Skillz to dip under. "Oh my god guy's I'm sooo sorry!" She shrieked. "Tim get me off of-" She tried but instead he pushed her off, she came back up and glared. "Ohhhh So not nice!"**

* * *

The gym died with laughter.

"Ah I hated that." Lucas groaned.

"I didn't mean to kick you... well... I did... but sorry." She smiled. Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"It was halirious though!"

* * *

**"Enough Chicken!" Peyton yelled laughing. They all glared. "What! C'mon guys, get out, your a mess." She laughed, they all nodded getting out.**

**"That hurt Hales. I can't believe you did that!" Lucas whined.**

**"I DIDNT mean too!" She yelled. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, he smirked.**

**"That's okay." He said smiling, he then looked at his watch. "Woah, guys, time for practice. See you girls later!" He smiled, they all said their goodbyes as the guys left.**

**"Now what?" Haley asked.**

**"SLEEPOVER!"**

* * *

**Like it? REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for like... a million years. haha. I was caught up in sooo much stuff, and it's summer, so you know how it is!**

**Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for, the finishing with Haley's dad. Please review!

* * *

**

**Haley gasped, grabbing her cheek. "What..." Haley whimpered, closing her eyes, as Lucas pulled her into a hug, and Max and Jason stood up.**

**"Dad!" Jason yelled, shoving him back.**

**"Haley dear, are you okay?" Lydia asked, pulling her daughter close, Haley burrying her head in her shoulder.**

**"It serves her right! No girls should call their sisters a bitch!" Jimmy yelled, outraged, and confused on how everyone was taking her side. Karen shook her head, standing up.**

**"What has gotten into you Jimmy!" Karen shouted. "Haley here has been picked on her whole life by her sisters, and have called her so much more worse, than a bitch. And the one time she stands up for herself, you slap her? Are you out of your mind!"**

**Haley got up slowly, out of her mom's grasp, her cheeks stained with tears, one cheek red, with a hand mark. She slowly walked to the stairs.**

**"Where the hell do you think your going?" Jimmy yelled, Haley slowly turned around, her eyes squeezed shut.**

**"Upstairs." She replied, quietly.**

**"No your not. Your staying down here. Learning how to face your problems." He shouted.**

**"No. I'm going upstairs." She replied again, more calm.**

**"What did I say?" He asked, approaching her, but Max pushed him back. **

**"Dont go near her." Max spat out.**

**"Dad... why are you doing this?" Haley began to cry again.**

**"Because you ruined my life you little shit!" He yelled. Haley backed up, turning around, she ran up the stairs, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**

The gym was silent. No one knew what to say, Haley and Lucas gave a quick glance to eachother, knowing what was coming next, as Nathan pulled Haley closer.

* * *

**The camera went into Haley's room, showing her open her closet. She wasn't in tears, she had more of a annoyed look on, as she searched through the closet, she pulled out a bag that read 'Tree Hills Gymnastics' She unzipped it, and searched through the closet more, grabbing clothes and shoving them in.

* * *

**

**The camera went downstairs. Showing the three sisters, watching more of the movie and ignoring everything else. Max, Jason and Jimmy all yelling at eachother, while Karen was consoling Lydia. Karen then shot up, looking at Lucas.**

"**What?" Lucas asked confused.**

"**Go up quick. Go get her, go check on her." Karen told him quickly.**

"**Wha-"**

"**No, remember what happened last time?" Karen asked quickly, ushering Lucas up the stairs.

* * *

**

**The camera was back to Haleys room, as she zipped up her bag quick, and put a chair infront of her door, under the knob, so no one could open it up.**

"**Haley! Open up!" Lucas yelled, banging on the door, Haley opened her window quickly, and threw out her bag. "Hales, C'mon. Don't do this." He jiggled the handle, pushing it forward, but the chair stopped it, but not enough to stop him from looking in. "HALEY! Close the window, get over here and let me in." Haley froze turning around she had tears in her eyes. "Hales… Come here." Haley shook her head, climbing out the window, she slowly climbed down the side of the house, and grabbed her bag.

* * *

**

"Where you going to run away?" Peyton asked surprised, Haley shrugged.

"Yes she was, and she's done it before. 3 times." Lucas filled them in, they all gasped. "First time, it was for a couple hours. The second time it was a day, the third it was a week. And the only reason we got her back, the third time, was that the cops saw her walking and they made her get in, and bring her home."

"Do you have to go telling people that Lucas? Huh? Maybe I didn't want them to know!" Haley shouted, clearly pissed off that he let them know.

"Haley I was just-"

"Telling them stuff I didn't want anyone to know, not even you. But of course, you had to be there." She spat out, getting up she ran into the girls bathroom. Lucas sighed.

"Did she really? Did you catch her this time?" Nathan asked, clearly worried about everything he just found out.

"Yeah, we caught her at the door. And it's for all the same reasons. Her family, minus her mom and her brothers, are all assholes to her. She's done nothing. She might look like the girl who has nothing wrong in her family, but it's seriously filled with problems." He explained, they nodded.

Brooke got up. "I'm going to go check on her." Getting up, she followed Haley.

* * *

**Lucas ran downstairs. "Mom, door, now." He told them, Max and Jason looked up, knowing exactly what he was talking about, they all ran over, opening it they found Haley picking up her gym bag.**

"**Haley!" Lucas shouted, running over, but tripping, and falling on top of her. **

"**Well if you wanted me that bad, you could have asked!" She smirked, Lucas got up, pulling her up, as Jason, Max, Karen and Lydia walked out.**

"**Haley Paige James." Lydia called out, walking over towards her then pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again. And I'm sorry. Why don't you just hang out with Lucas in your room while I straighten things up okay hunny?" Haley looked up at her.**

"**Mom I just-"**

"**Haley dear, go upstairs." She told her. Haley hung her head, and began walking in. "Grab your bag, you don't want it getting wet, you'll be complaining on your next practice." She smirked; Haley laughed a little, grabbing her bag. She walked into the house, the camera following her, as her sisters and her dad gave her a disgusted look, and she shook her head, going upstairs, Lucas followed.

* * *

**

Haley then came out with Brooke. Haley sitting next to Brooke, behind all of them. Nathan turned back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused as to why she was sitting over there. She shrugged, looking back up at the screen. Nathan looked at Lucas who shrugged, then he just shook his head, turning back to the movie.

* * *

**Haley walked in, as Lucas followed and shut the door, pushing the chair out of the way. "You are…" Lucas groaned as Haley sat on the bed, picking up a magazine.**

"**What?" She glared.**

"**Haley! Why would you do that! Do you know what could happen to you if you got away again? Your older this time, more mature, in the body area, guys would get you in a second." He lectured. Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding Hales. Guys are finding you more hot every year." Haley groaned.**

"**Oh boy." She exclaimed deadpanned, but then saw the look on Lucas's face, and she softened. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Just. It's hard being me. And… I want to get away from it. Obviously I cant…" She sighed. **

"**You know what. Let's just forget about it." He smiled. "Try to focus on something else okay?" He smiled, Haley nodded, opening the magazine she turned to Lucas.**

"**Ahh. The edges of this magazine are sticky again! You little PERV!" She shouted, smiling slightly.**

"**Oh is that the 'Why do I hang out with these people' Issue, your on the cover of that, right?" He smirked, she shook her head.**

"**Nope, It's the 'My Best Friends An Idiot' issue, and oh! There you are." She smirked, pointing to some female model. Lucas glared jokinly.

* * *

**

Everybody laughed at their constant banter.

"You two are such retards." Tim laughed.

"You should be talking Timothy! Remember what happened like two days after that?" Haley smirked, Tim shook his head. "French lessons…" She asked, Tim widended his eyes.

"Oh god! My rep is ruined!" He laughed, Haley nudged him.

"You never had a rep!" She joked, he laughed along.

* * *

"**Lucas, wanna be a good friend, and go and get some of your moms cookies? I'm starving." She smirked, he groaned.**

"**Fine. Fine. I'll be right back." He laughed, leaving the room.**

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

**Haley looked around for the phone, but remembered it was downstairs, and she didn't want to go downstairs. So she hit the speaker button.**

"**Hello?" She asked, looking through the magazine.**

"**Hey you."**

"**Hey who? Hey me! HEY YOU!" She laughed. "Hey Nate. What's up?"**

"**I don't know, but that was some greeting right there…." He laughed, Haley rolled her eyes.**

"**Whatever, what are you up to Scott? Trouble as usual." She smirked.**

"**Ha-Ha. No. I'm out of trouble. Funny one loser." He shot back, she laughed.**

"**Thank you idiot!" She shot back happily, they both laughed.**

"**You called me right? It said missed call." **

"**And you assume its me, because you have no other friends right?" She asked seriously, but smirking.**

"**Mmhmmm that's why." He replied, laughing slightly.**

"**Yeah. I did actually. What are you doing?" She asked, just as Lucas came in, he handed her some cookies.**

"**I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Lucas told her, leaving the room.**

"**Was that Loser Lucas?" He said loud, hearing Lucas laugh in the hall.**

"**Yeah!" She laughed, he laughed at her enthusiasm.**

"**You going to Brookes later?" He asked.**

"**I don't know, Maybe. I'm not sure."**

"**You should! I haven't seen you in like 2 days. And I'm going there later at like… I don't know… 10:00. So, you should."**

"**Yeah, I'll go then, That'll be good." Haley told him as she took a bite of the cookie. "You better show up." She told him, her mouth full. Nathan laughed.**

"**Oh what are you eating?" He laughed, Haley swallowed laughing.**

"**Nothing… except for a cookie." She laughed.**

"**You're a loser. I'll see you then, I got to go." He laughed.**

"**Okay bye Nathan."**

"**Bye Babe." He hung up.

* * *

**

Everyone awed and laughed at their conversation. Loving how they called each other names like that.

Nathan looked back. "Your crazy." He smiled, Haley felt herself smiling too.

"Nah. You are." She smirked, crawling her way back over to him. "I love you." She smiled.

"Mmm I love you too babe." He smiled, kissing her.

"Sorry. For… being a bitch." She apologized, he shook his head.

"Your weren't being a bitch baby." He smiled.

"Mmmm..." She shrugged, kissing him.

"I CALL YOU NEXT" Tim smiled big.

**NEXT:**

**Phone call from tim**

**Rest of the sleepover.**

**Sorry if its short. Bro needed to go on.**


End file.
